Forbidden Magic: Love
by Ukeire
Summary: [[Discontuing for now]] Magic is the most powerful thing. That's what 8 teenage magic users thought. But will they change their minds, when they meet someone they could never be with? Harry Potter & naruto crossover. SASUSAKU NARUHINA NEIJTEN SHIKAINO
1. My world

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_**Magic words**_

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

---------------------- exclusive interview.

HELLO MY PPLZ! Ssl, here with her first crossover story! So tell us ssl, how do you feel?

I feel great! My mom's obsessed with Harry potter, and here I am writing about naruto! So I thought, "why not combined them, like the many before me. My own version, even though I don't know diddly squat about harry potter."

So what's this new story about? Who are the couples?

Like my first fic, SHIKAINO, NEJITEN, NARUHINA, but mainly SASUSAKU. The story is about sasuke, naruto, and sakura it's mostly their point of view's. Romance, no duh. But no worries, "high school, love, and in between it all is heaven" will be continued, but you'll have to wait a little longer for each chappie : (.

You seem to like the sasusaku pairing, huh?

Like? LIKE? ARE YOU MAD, REPORTER PERSON?! I'm OBSESSED! I REPEAT! OBSESSED/starts a Godzilla rampage through the studio, and into the audience./

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! It's Godzilla!" some Japanese person screams.

"ahhh! My eye!"

"my leg!"

/reporter thinks, "dealing with psychos, DEFINITELY isn't part of my contract. I demand a raise."/

well, um… that concludes our exclusive interview with ssl. Good day to all you lucky people who aren't at this studio.

-------------------------------------------- : D c'mon, you know you love it!

Their world: chapter 1: sasuke's pov 

"what?" I said, glaring at the brunette. I was in line for a train ticket at Mystic Water's train station.

-------------------------------

my name is uchiha sasuke. I'm on my way to a school called "hogwarts" for several months. I want to learn how to control my abilities, and find my mate. My magic is a demon type, that means, I can turn into a demon, rip you into rears, eat you, gain your powers, and now get that fucking camera away from me! Or suffer the merciless consequences/ the camera man runs away./

-----------------------------

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go on the train alone! You need a group of three!" the woman said.

"ugh!" I grunted. _All I fucking want is a ticket! How am I supposed to get to two more people?! _I thought, getting out of line. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw a pink – haired girl with green eyes. I glared, "what?!"

"um… I can't help but ease drop, but do you need two more people?" I nodded, frustrated.

"oh! You can join our group! We're a person short. So, wanna help out? Hey naruto! I found someone!" the girl yelled. I looked at what she was yelling at, to find a blonde, spiky- haired, blue eyes and grinning. "you did? Ok, then!" he screeched. I flinched a bit. "does he always yell like that, whoever you are?"

"oh, my apologies. My name's haruno sakura. And yes, my hair is natural. Not magic." She said, then pointing at "naruto". "that's naruto. As you heard, he can be EXTREMELY loud. But he's really nice, once your ears adjust. Anyway, here." She held out a ticket.

"wha? No, I can buy my own…"

"nonsense! Besides, if you get back in line, we'll be waiting for hours." She said, smiling.

"but why do you have an extra ticket?" I asked, accepting the bronze paper, with the words "TICKET" on it.

"we got a deal online. Sweet, huh? It was CHEAP!" naruto said, as we boarded the train. "well, not that cheap. SOMEBODY just had to have first class." He said, shooting daggers at sakura. "well, it's cleaner! And you wanted first class cause they have kitchens, so I could serve you ramen!"

"good point. Hmmmmmmmmm. Ramen!" naruto's stomach growled. _These two are weird. I wonder where they're going? Hopefully not the same place I am…_

"where are you heading to… um…" sakura started. "sasuke. Uchiha sasuke. I'm heading over to this place called hogwarts… something like that…"

"HEY! WE ARE TOO! WHAT A COINC- wait… YOU'RE THE INFAMOUS UCHI-" sakura clamped her hand over naruto's mouth, then started running pass occupied, first class, rooms.

"hurry! Someone probably heard that, and is gonna try to find you, sasuke san. There's an open room, over here." Sakura whispered. "what? What's so bad about my name?" I asked.

Sakura opened the room, and sat down on one of the soft cushions. Her hand was still on naruto's mouth. She removed her hand, and said, "was that absolutely necessary, naruto?" she was waving her hand around, in this case, was covered in drool.

"oi. I didn't think I would have to use magic so soon. **_Domo cleayaku_**." Her eyes were closed, and the drool all over her hand was gone. I stared in amazement as she checked her wrist for anything else. The room we were in was pretty big, about the size of a house. We were gathered around the coffee table.

"and, sasuke san? let's just say your name isn't as clean as slate. You have an older sibling, don't you?"

"yeah. But I haven't seen him in like… ever." I said, then added, "why? How do you know him?"

"uchiha itachi. He's well known for his abilities with almost ANYTHING. He's a very nice man, handsome too, but he's kind of like a loner." Sakura said, eyes closed again.

"what is she doing?" I whispered to naruto.

"she's going through her memories. She's got a photographic memory, and remembers all she hears. Sakura chan has always had this power, and there's a reason, but she won't tell me what it is. So watch and learn, sasuke." Naruto whispered back.

"but recently there have been robberies, murders, and criminal acts, in which, your brother has been accused of. Witnesses state that a man with long hair, and glowing eyes, have committed these acts, which fits itachi perfectly. No one can prove if it was really him, but there's enough proof to say he is. The verdict still stands, and so does itachi. He's currently in custody of the M.C.S., Mythical Creatures Sociality, until further notice." Sakura said. "well, that's what the newspaper said, about 2 weeks ago."

"and you remembered?" I said, twitching. "YOU SEE?! SHE'S CONSTANTLY GETTING A'S!!! I don't know if you're like your brother, but if you are, she's a rival, like me!" naruto smiled. "you? A rival? Yeah right. Maybe in your dreams."

"hey! Don't make me call you teme, for the rest of your stinking life! Cuz I don't go back on my word! BELIEVE IT!" naruto stood on the train seat. Then the train hit a bump, and naruto fell. "ooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!"

I turned to sakura. "hey sakura… what's your magic type?" she looked at me. "w-why?" she asked, sounding nervous._ The dobe's right. She's hiding something. _"I'll tell you mine."

"um… sure. I'm an angel type." I choked on my own spit.

"you're an angel type?" I looked at her, up and down.

"you're like naruto, huh? A demon type." Ok, now it was hard to breathe.

"that dobe's, a demon type?!" I cried. "YEP! BELIEVE IT!" a very bruised naruto said.

_If two demons are here… how can sakura stand being in our presence? Demons and angels are opposites! We're supposed to be weakened by each other. But now that I'm around her… I feel… more comfortable than I've ever had before…_

"you're probably wondering why I can be around you and naruto, for that answer, I have no clue. I feel, more… calm, around you guys." She giggled.

//a few more hours of talking about ourselves.//

"anyway, I have something for you guys." Sakura started digging in her duffle bag. Then she brought out several little… white things. (imagine a gameboy ds without buttons, the top screen is a little bigger, but still has the speakers there, and the whole bottom is a touch screen. It's basically a rectangle, that you can flip open, like a cell phone. It has 2 screens, one's a touch screen, and the other is normal. And yes, my fic is very modern and mixed up.) "here take one. One for you naruto, and you too, sasuke!" she shoved a small white thing in my lap. "my mom's company made these. She gave them to me, saying, 'give them to your friends!' so here. I have, like, 5 more."

"what are they?" I asked. She smiled at me. A wave of energy went through me. _Aa…what was that?_

"oh, that's right, you don't know! They're like little computers, they're called C2's: custom computers. As you realize, they're white. You can customize them with your powers. Like so." Sakura took out a white c2 of her own, and closed her eyes, once again. Her hair rose, making her pink lock float. A white aura hovered around her, as a design appeared on her c2. It was a very light pink, with a swirling cherry blossom design. In the middle it said, "forbidden love" in pink swirly cursive.

"_forbidden love" interesting._ "the designs come from your heart. You can change it, if you want. They can also shrink into accessories, mostly jewelry, key chains, or even your dorm key. Anything's possible."

Naruto was admiring his c2, saying things like, "these things are ssooooooo expensive!" or, "I'm so lucky you're one of my best friends sakura! You too, sasuke!" when I heard this one I thought, _me? Hm. The dobe's not so bad. Neither's sakura… _sakura laughed a little. Another wave of energy. _Okay. This is CREEPY._

"ummm… sakura chan? How do you get the c2 to change?" naruto asked, using puppy eyes. "oh, that's simple! Just focus your energy into your palms, and let the machine absorb it! There you go! You're doing it!" sakura said, I listened carefully. _Ok, let the machine absorb it…_ then the machine glowed, and turned black. The uchiha fan on the left, a vertical white stripe on the right, saying "uchiha pride" like a banner. In the middle was a mess of dark gray (meaning a gray, barely noticeable.) swirl, that spread all over. _Well, that works._ I looked over at naruto's c2, I stifled a laugh. It was neon orange, a bowl of ramen on the left, a fox on the right, and the words, "believe it" in the middle. _Well that's predictable._

"now what?" naruto asked. "hm…." She opened her c2, and played with it. When she finished, our c2 began ringing like crazy.

"SAKURA CHAN!!! What do we do, what do we do?" naruto panicked. I slapped him upside the head.

"what was that for?!?" he growled.

"quit being annoying, you dobe." I growled back. I simply opened the c2, and the ringing stopped. Naruto mimicked, and smiled. The upper screen had the Internet, the lower screen said I had a message. Since there were no buttons, I tapped the notice box, and another pop up came. It said, "to Sasuke, to naruto, from sakura", then it said,

hey guys! Cool, huh? We can instant message too. This thing can take pics, use the Internet, download music, a cell phone, and more! Well, the 'more' part is separate. Everything else is free with the c2. wait are you still reading? Jk, but I'm probably bored now. Talk to me on this thing! It'll be fun!

-sakura :D

then naruto sent me a message:

THIS THING IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL! AND LOOK! IT EVEN HAS A CAP. LOCK BUTTON! I LOVE THIS BUTTON. YAY! AND OH YEAH, SASUKE, IF I'M A DOBE THEN YOU'RE A TEME!

-NARUTO : P

then I sent one:

…whatever. Thanks sakura for the c2. and when are we supposed to get to the school? 5:00? Tomorrow? Sometime this century?

-sasuke

111134

well, my mom said that the ride takes about 16 hours. So maybe around 9 tomorrow, if we're lucky, because it's 4:00 right… about…………………NOW! Ah ha!

-sakura :D

11154

I'm HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sakura, could you make me ramen?

-naruto :P

11194

sure naruto. Want anything sasuke? Just name it, or whatever.

-sakura

11270

…

-sasuke

11360

c'mon teme! Sakura's cooking is really, really GOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPECIALLY HER TOMATO BEEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-naruto

11680

tomato… I want tomato…

-sasuke wants tomato

11111

you want a tomato sasuke:l

-sakura

11112

no. tomato beef.

-sasuke

11113

ummmmmmmmmmm… ok.

-Naruto & sakura-

"alright! I'll go get started. Ramen, and a tomato beef, coming right up!" sakura said, springing up from her seat, and walking towards the extra room, otherwise known as the "bathroom/kitchen". That left naruto and me. "so, teme. What's your demon like?"

"kinda like a bat. Wings like one, fangs like one, claws like one, etc. why are you asking now?"

"I don't like sakura chan feeling left out. She's like a little sister to me, and I'd do anything to make her smile. Since I'm a fox demon, I'm pretty sly. Besides, didn't you feel like the you could do anything when she smiles at you?" he grinned at me.

"hn…"

"I'll take that as a yes. She's like that. I've known for who knows how long, and yet, her smiles, her laughter… I think it's because we're demons. We're not supposed to experience an angel's happiness. But you know what?"

"what?"

"it feels pretty good, huh?"

"yeah…"

naruto's eyes softened. "I hope I can find an angel who isn't afraid of me, like sakura. I would ask her out, but I love our friendship too much to destroy it. What about you? You've known for almost a day. Enough time for her to rub off on you. What do you think?"

"I think she's special. The ability to soften people up, without noticing it. You know those secrets I told you guys? You 2 are the first to ever hear that, and I think it's because of her. Now I think I smell her cooking."

"smells good, huh? Ramen time!" naruto said, rubbing his hands together. Then sakura came out of the extra room in a pink apron. She placed a bowl in front of naruto, and a plate of gohan ( a/n no, not the character. Gohan means RICE! That's right! Rice! Gohan, rice! HA! ) and tomato beef. She sat down next to me, and smiled at me again. Another wave. I smiled back, and she blushed. Sakura had a plate of tomato beef, and a small bowl of ramen. "well, dig in!"

naruto happily slurped up ramen noodles, and I was devouring the tomato beef. Well… more of the tomato, than beef. Sakura was already done, and her dishes were being washed. _Man this stuff is good. Wonder what she put in it?_

"ginger. And vinegar. She's put them in everything. Makes everything taste good." Naruto said, putting his chopsticks on the side of his bowl. I looked at him, then took the finishing bite, and said, "ginger? Vinegar? That reminds me of someone."

"who?" a voice asked.

"my mom."

"really? Oh wait… your mother… she's…"

"dead." I answered bluntly. I looked at who I was talking to. _Sakura…_ she was thinking.

"well, is there something you guys wanna do? I mean, there's a lot! Board games, tv, our c2's, puzzles, etc." she asked.

"hn."

"… hm…. I KNOW! LET'S SPAR!"

"fine by me." Sakura said. I just did a 'hn'.

"sakura, since you're the only girl, why don't you choose the partners?" naruto suggested.

"sure! How bout… you and sasuke fight, then whoever wins, I fight them?"

"why not." I shrugged.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! SAKURA, YOU'RE GONNA ANALYZE US, THEN USE YOUR KNOWLEGDE TO WIN AGAINST WHOEVER YOU'RE PUT UP AGAINST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" naruto said in one breath. I sweatdropped when naruto turned blue when he said, 'win'.

"okay then. Majority rules." Sakura said. "those who go against my idea, say I."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" naruto said.

"Those for for it," she said,

"I" we both said. "sorry, naruto, you lose."

"AW MAN!"

so sakura found herself comfy on the couch, and yelled, "begin!"

naruto came running at me. He was fast, I'll give him that. I dodged him, and charged at him. He shouted, "**_Daima wiko!_**" _damnit, a trap spell!_

A whirlwind came in and trapped me. _Damnit, I need a counter spell!_ "**_daimayo wiko!_**" with that, a counter whirlwind came in, causing the other to disappear. Then I said, "**_doko u swolrdai!" _**sending in a a sword out of nowhere. Naruto yelled, "**_doko naito swolrdai!_**" and a heavy blade appeared(a/n as you can see, "daima" "daimayo" "doko" & "domo", are made up. I don't know if they mean anything, if it means something stupid, like 'chicken' I'll change it. I make everything up. So, don't complain. : ( it ain't cool).

We clashed swords together, when we clashed, naruto whispered, "you want to go up against sakura, don't you?" several bruises and cuts blessed the boys.

"duh. I've never seen an angel type fight. Who has?" I replied, we seperated. Then charged again. "I have." He said, a little blood coming out of his mouth. "sasuke, I wish you luck. Cuz it's not gonna pretty. Angels give mercy, and I suggest you take that mercy from sakura. Because the last person who drove sakura to full power... died in an instant. my advice to you is: don't push her."he whispered, then said, "sakura chan! I forfeit!" her eyes widdened.

"sasuke san, what did you do to naruto?" she looked at me acussingly. "naruto, you NEVER forfeit. What's wrong? Are you hypnotized? Where's the real naruto?"

"sakura chan! It's me! THE # 1 HYPERACTIVE, KNUCKLE HEAD WIZARD!!!" (a/n I like ninja better in that line. Oh well.)

"so you're sure nothing's wrong."

"it's nothing, I just wanna see you fight." He smirked at me.

"fine. Sasuke, do you need a break before we start?" she looked at me. "no."

"alright, naruto! Call it!"

"OK! READY………. BEGIN!!"

sakura didn't move. But I saw her lips moving. _She's lipping something. What's she doing?_

She whispered, "**_doyo partaiyo dokoyo enari doko u swolrdai!_**" _what? Oh shit, AN ENERGY STEALING SPELL. _But before I could get out of range, I was paralzyed. _The first part, **doyo partaiyo**, paralyze._ She put her hand on my shoulder, and energy was draining out. _DAMNIT! Energy steal, **dokoyo enari. **Why won't my legs MOVE?! _When she releasd me, I was panting. _She stole over half of my energy. Great. Just great. now i see why naruto told me not to push her.  
_

"wow sasuke! You got a lot of power. You took a good 5 seconds to drain. For most, all I need is a touch. Now, let's morph this." Sakura said, admiring the glowing, blue energy. _The last part… **doko u swolrdai**. _She walked up to me, and tapped my head with the newly made sword. The sword made a crystal clear ringing sound. "ah. I love that sound. Here. This is yours." She said, handing me the sword. "**_dokoyo retari."_** She said. The sword disappeared, and I felt my energy come back.

"you were going easy on me, weren't you?" I said.

"yep. Sorry, but if I went serious on you, you'd be dead on contact."

"c'mon you guys, sleep is very much needed for the great, awesome,

naruto man." Naruto yawned.

We all walked into the bedroom. "well, this sucks for one of you." Sakura said. I looked in the room, to find only 1 single bed, and a slightly larger bed meant for two. _Oh shit._ She grinned. "one of you two boys gets to sleep alone, or you guys could sleep together. Your choice. I'll follow you two, I trust both of you not to rape me, so go ahead."

"sakura, we're gonna get ino our pj's first." naruto said.

Naruto and I got undressed, (a/n i shll now use my powers to force you to stop drooling... dangit. why must you 2 be hot, while only in your underwear?!) (we don't know.) then I asked sakura, "aren't you gonna leave?" then she said, without looking away from her nails:

"no. I've seen naruto naked, plenty of times, and he's seen me naked too. I'm pretty sure I can take looking at you nude. "I looked at naruto, disgusted, and he said, "we share a 3 room apartment. Don't worry, big guy, she's untouched."

"what?" she asked, looking at us from her nails.

And for some starnge reason I felt relieved. But then the bed situation popped up. Naruto and I looked at each other, then the cramped double bed. "I refuse to sleep with you." Naruto said. "DIBS ON THE SINGLE BED!" he screamed. _Oh double shit._ "then I guess sasuke and I are sharing a bed!" she was giggling._ Oh triple shit. _I thought as she started undressing. "you like what you see? Haha. Well, don't go crazy on me. Or, naruto will have to kill you." She said, laughing again. She got down to her bra and underwear. I told myself not to look, but my self disipline slipped away, when I caught a glance at her milky white legs. _Ah, quaduple shit_. She put on an oversized t-shirt, and climbed into the bed. I gulped. Sakura was already asleep.

"c'mon, sasuke, she doesn't bite. Unless you want her to."naruto said, slyly. "shut up" I blasted back. I climbed into the bed, and closed my eyes. "and oh yeah, sasuke?"

"hn."

"she doesn't wear anything underneath her t-shirts. Just thought you should know." Naruto said, before drifting off.

_Crap._ I glanced over at sakura, and my cheeks were burning. She was close enough that everytime she breathed, it sent shivers up my spine. _This is gonna be one long night._ And with that, I drifted off.


	2. YinYang Gang and the Hat

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

Magic words 

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

---------------------- saku's view

I woke to a good morning. As I got up to stretch, something held me back. I looked down, and to find to, my udder horror, sasuke. Holding my waist. And not letting go. _Great. Just what I need before my morning coffee._ So I shook him, yelling in his ear, "WAKE UP! I NEED MY COFFEE! AND NARUTO, YOU BETTER HELP, CUZ YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DON'T GET MY COFFEE!!!!"

Naruto snapped his eyes open, got his thumb out of his mouth, and was there beside me and sasuke within 1.2 seconds. Instant service. Sasuke was awake now, arm STILL on my waist, rubbing his ear. "hn. You two are annoying." He said, completely oblivious to his own arm. "sasuke."

"what?"

"please remove your arm, before I have to drain the fucking life out of it." I stated calmly. He at his arm, shrugged, and removed it.

-----------------------------------------------------

hi! I'm haruno sakura, 15! I'm an orphan, and I live with naruto in kyoto! Me and naruto are on our way to hogwarts, cuz now we're of age, and we have to. I'm hoping to find my mate someday, and yes, my hair's natural. I have a slightly big forehead, and I'm smart. I have angel type magic, which means I can drain the life outta you. My 'mother' is actually my aunt, but she lets me live with her adopted son, naruto. She's the queen of the magic techonogly, and I get all the newest stuff. Now, GIVE ME BACK MY MUG OF FRESHLY BREWED COFFEE! I DID THE STUPID INTRO, NOW GIMME/camera man gives back coffee, and runs./

---------------------------------------------------

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? TEME! WHY DID YOU HAVE YOUR ARM AROUND SAKURA CHAN?! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, DID YOU?! TEME?! CUZ IF DID, YOURE SO DEA-" sasuke cut him off.

-------------------------------------------

HEY! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT! I LOVE RAMEN! IT'S THE BEST! I'M A DEMON MAGIC USER, AND I LIVE WITH SAKURA CHAN! HER AUNT ADOPTED ME, AND I NEVER KNEW MY PARENTS! I'M GONNA BE THE ADMINISTER OF MAGIC, SOMEDAY, AND THEN NO ONE WILL LOOK DOWN AT ME! I'M KNOWN AS THE NUMBER 1, HYPERACTIVE, KNUCKLE HEAD, WIZARD! (a/n I still like ninja in that line) BELIEVE IT! I'M GONNA FIND MY MATE, TOO! THAT'S IT! NO AUTOGRAPHS, PLEASE! HEY! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!? COME BACK HERE! HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY/camera man sweatdrops, then starts walking away. Naruto chases, and tackles./ AND IF YOU WANT TO GET TO KNOW ME, EMAIL ME: l …

"you dobe, I didn't do anything. God, I need coffee." He said, annoyed.

"me too. I'll make it." I said, getting up, and went into the kitchen. I got the coffee beans, grounded them, and started the machine. I went back out, and I found one of the worse things that could happen before my coffee: verbal insults between 2 male teenagers. _Hn. I hate mornings._ (a/n warning you now! Intense amount of cussing! I warned you!)

"teme."

"dobe."

"bastard"

"idiot"

"stupid."

"retard."

"baka."

"weirdo"

"creepy emo."

"loud mouthed knuckle head."

"tomato lover."

"ramen sucks."

"GASP! Oh dare you, you… you… asshole!"

"thumb sucker."

"jerk."

"pervert."

"ME?! You're the one holding sakura!!!!" I blushed at this.

"pervert."

"hmph. Uchiha."

"moron."

"okay, you guys, that enough!" I said.

"bat boy."

"fox."

"son of a bitch."

"… DEAD LAST."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!… sissy."

"baby."

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT!? IT'S 7:00 IN THE MORNING, AND I HAVEN'T HAD MY COFFEE!! NOW BEFORE I TEAR YOUR THOATS APART, I SUGGEST YOU NIMRODS, GO OVER THERE AND FUCKING MEDITATE, OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR MONTHS!" I screamed. They got the idea, and sat down. I went back into the kitchen, and grabbed a cup. I filled to the top with the deep brown liquid, put some cream and sugar in, and began to drink.

-----------------------------------naru's view.

Sasuke and I were sitting in a corner, afraid that sakura would come a wolf thing, or something. Then sasuke asked, "is she always like this?"

"yeah. You just gotta learn to stay outta her way, until she has her coffee. But today, she was twice as scary." I said, then turned to see sakura coming out of the kitchen.

"hey guys! Sorry about that, but I need coffee!" She smiled, then walked into their room to get dressed. I looked at what we were wearing. Just boxers.

"let's get dressed. Truce?" Sasuke said, and I nodded. We walked in, to find sakura alreadly dressed. She was wearing her usual: jeans, a long sleeved deep green shirt, a pluffy black vest, a black scarf, and brown uggs. She was checking herself in the mirror.

I looked at sasuke. He was staring. I said, "hello? Sasuke? Teme? Helllllllllllloooooooooooo?" he snapped out of it, he didn't reply. He went over to his luggage, and grabbed a pair of baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black runner's jacket. He sat down near his black converse.

Then I went to my luggage, and took my orange cargo pants, white shirt, and orange and black jacket. I slipped into them and put on my orange converse. Since it was winter, I looked outside. It was snowing beautifully. I could see the snow covered hogwarts in the distance. "hey, guys! I can see the school!" I said.

Sakura came up next to me, and smiled. She looked at me, and said, "we might actually make it there by 9! I can't wait!" she smiled again. Several waves of energy went through me. I smiled back. Then my stomach grumled. "I want breakfast" I said, clutching my stomach.

"want me to make pancakes?" sakura asked, looking at both sasuke and me. He nodded, and I yelled "YEAH!" she said 'ok' and went into the kitchen.

"I need coffee." Sasuke said, following sakura into the kitchen. I watched them both leave the room. Then I smirked. (a/n OMG. NARUTO SMIRKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!) "those two look good together. Sasuke, you better take care of her when I'm not looking." I muttered to myself. Then I looked back to the window. _Hogwarts… what can you do you have in store for us?_

---------------------------------sasu's view

"sasuke san! Could you hand me the whisk?" sakura asked, right as I came through the door. The kitchen was decent sized, and there was a separate door leading to the bathroom. The whisk was in the sink, and she was at the stove, watching the creamy white substance turn golden brown. I took the whisk and handed it to her.

"thanks. The mugs are in that shelf." She said, pointing to the cupboard nearest the coffee machine. I chose a mug, and poured myself a cup. I always drank black, but I found myself putting cream and sugar in. "hey sasuke san, can you take these out? There's enough for you and naruto." Sakura said, handing me 2 plates of perfectly brown pancakes. I nodded, then took a sip of coffee. It was creamy and sweet. _Just like her… ah, BEEP. Does she know what she's doing to me?_

"why do you call me sasuke san?" I asked.

"no reason. Why, do you me to call you something else?" she reponded curiously.

"sasuke. Just sasuke."

"how about sasuke kun?" she smiled innocently

"fine." _It's official. I'm always gonna fall for that smile. God, save me now!_

I went out, and placed the 2 plates on the coffee table where naruto was watching tv. He turned to the news. Naruto stared at the pancakes with pure desire. But he didn't touch them. "what's wrong? They're just pancakes." I said/ asked, as I sat down with him. "I'm waiting for sakura chan."

"hn"

Then sakura came out with her own plate, along with the utensils, syrup, butter, and jam. "here! It's better than eating plain pancakes." I took another sip of coffee

Once we got all the things we needed on our pancakes, we dug in. as good as it was, I couldn't help but watch the tv. A reporter was speaking about my brother.

_Uchiha itachi is in trial today. He claims he's innocent, well, his lawyer does. He's willingly gone through the torture, but he hasn't confessed anything. That uchiha is an odd one. But as rumors say, another uchiha is attending hogwarts this year!_ I spit out the coffee I just drank. _How the fuck did they know that?!_

"NARUTO! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! THEY KNOW SASUKE KUN'S HERE!" sakura screamed, then slumped downwards. "if they say ANYTHING about me, I'm gonna scream."

_and with other news, the famous adopted son of uzumaki natsumi, uzumaki naruto and neice, haruno sakura, are also on their way to hogwart this year! An according to some source, all three teenagers are friends! Ah, kids these days!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER BLABBED!!!!" Sakura screamed, almost deafening me. I reached up and pulled sakura down from her standing position.

"sakura? See this? What does it do?" I asked, pointing to my ear.

"your ear, to hear stuff with."

"good. I would like to keep my hearing, so I can hearing stuff. Understand?"

"sorry. But those damn reporters, are EVERYWHERE!! Just because I was in a few movies, and modeled here and there. And when they found out I had magic, they had a field day! My god." She said, slamming her head to the coffee table.

"YEAH! I was in a few covershots. C'MON! ALL I DID WAS PUT CREAM ON HIS FACE! Just because he's an american, named orlando bloom, he got a restraining order on me!" naruto muttered.

"well, now that they know we're here, might as well stay together." Sakura said, sighing. "hey! Look! We're almost there!" she said, looking out the window. "C'mon let's go pack!" naruto said.

//an hour later//

"**WE ARE OFFICIALLY AT HOGWARTS: THE SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDERY! PLEASE EXIT TO YOUR LEFT!"** some guy on the intercom said.

Sakura, naruto, and I stepped out, to look at the school. It was huge, and had a bunch of ravens flying around it. "wow! It's huge!" sakura exclaimed. Naruto was grinning madly, making his 'whiskers' scrunch up. We were surrounded by thousands of kids, and about thousand of that population were staring at us. _Great. Another fan club. And just when I thought I got rid of them._ I thought, glaring at a group of girls, staring at me. Then I started glaring at the boys drooling over sakura, even though I didn't know why. _She's my friend. That's all._

As we entered the grand entrance, there was a grand hall. Then I heard screaming. _More screaming… ah, my poor ear._ That's when the scream became more clear. "SAKURA! BILLBOARD BROW!" a blonde haired girl, hair in a high ponytail, screeched. She had blue eyes, and was unfortunately running towards us. "INO PIG!" sakura began running towards her, and embraced one another.

"I can't BELIEVE I haven't seen you in 3 years! And oh…" blondie said, looking at me. "a uchiha? Wow, I guess the rumors are true! You are the spliting image of your brother."

"what?" I said, glaring. Then a somewhat lazy voice called, "ino, what did I say about running off, without telling me where you're going?"

"oops! Sorry, shika kun, but I saw sakura, and I didn't want to lose sight of her… hey, where are the others?" 'ino' said to the black haired, which was tied at the top of his his head, making it look like a pineapple. I looked over at naruto, my eyes screaming, who-the-fuck-are-these-people. Naruto saw this, and whispered, "the girl's name is ino, and the boy is shikamaru. She's the other loud blonde here, and he's the lazy ass genius, that sakura idols when it comes to grades." I nodded.

"oh! Sasuke, since naruto probably just introduced you to ino, and shikamaru, how 'bout you meet everyone else?" sakura perked up. I shrugged, and answered with a hn. "oo! Just in time! Tenten! Neji! Hinata! Lee! Kiba! Choji! Shino! Over here!" she called. Then 2 girls, one with brown hair tied up in buns on the sides of her head, the other with pearl white eyes, and medium length, midnight blue hair, a boy with long brown hair, tied loosely at his butt, and the same pearly white eyes as the girl, a weird bugged-eyed, mod cut boy, a brunette, with dog fangs and triangular red markings down his cheeks, a fat kid, with a bag of chips in hand, and some person with a pair of sunglasses. And a dog.

"Sasuke kun, these people are the rest of our group! Welcome to the YinYang Gang!" sakura said happily. "now we have someone from kyoto!(a/n sasuke told them this in the 1st chapter. And I know the name of the gang is stupid, but you'll see why it fits them:D) it's official! We have collected people from all over japan!"

"YOSH! MY BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM! YOU ARE CORRECT! AS OF I, ROCK LEE, AM FROM WATOMI (a/n wha- toe –me)! AH! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" the mod kid said.

"teehee! Tenten here! I'm from okasawa (a/n oh-ka-sa-wha) with ino! Nice to meet you, sasuke." Bunbun girl said.

"yo! I'm kiba, nice to meet ya! All the way from Matomayo (a/n my-toe-my-yo), yo! This is my dog, akamaru! Say hi, akamaru!" the dog boy said. "arf arf!" the dog yipped.

"my/munch/name's/munch/ choji. I'm from /munch/takoshiyo (a/n ta-koh-she-yo)/munch/ so is /munch/ shika/munch/ maru/munch/."

"…shino… yarishi…" the sunglasses guy said

"y-y-yes… me and m-my cousin, n-neji san, h-here, are from N-n-nomishiwato ( a/n say it with me: no- me- she- wha- toe. Again: no- me- she- wha- toe. Once more: No-mi-shi-wa-to. GOOD! All the towns are made up… except for tokyo, and kyoto.)…" the white- eyed girl said, pointing to her 'cousin', the girly man. He looked at me, and smirked. I smirked back. Then we started a glaring contest. _I like him already._

"SAKURA CHAN AND I ARE FROM TOKYO! GO TOKYO!" naruto screamed. _We really are from all over japan…matomayo is way down south, nomishiwato is in the west, okasawa is nowhere near here, all the way on the other island, yarishi is in the east, takoshiyo is in the northren area of japan, and watomi is on the island farthest away from japan, altogether! Well, Tokyo isn't far away, but it's far enough! But wait… yinyang gang? Wtf?_

"wha? Japan? Yinyang? What?" I blabbed.

"oh! Sorry I forgot to tell you on the train, didn't I? When we first all met up, about 4 years ago, we named our group that. Since it was hard to call us individually, that's what we came up with." She explained.

"but why yin and yang?"

"simple. All the you boys are demon magic users, or yang. All the girls are angels, or yin. And all of us are each immune to 'fact' that we're supposed to be weakened by one another." Sakura said, smiling at everyone. _W…t…f. all these weirdoes? Demon types? My god, kill me now!_

"luckily, all of you guys are different types, or I'd be confused!" tenten said, placing her hand's backside to her forehead. "why don't you guys exchange types, since sasuke doesn't know!" the boys nodded.

"I'm a demon bird. Don't ask. Laugh, and you die." Neji said, glaring at me. I was curious, but I made sure I didn't show it.

"wolf demon! Better not mess with the wolf MASTA!" kiba said, grinning a naruto grin.

"bug." Shino said, all emotion concealed behind his VERY high collar.

"bear, food." Choji said, still eating.

"you already know, FOX!"

"… intellectual demon. I use brain over brawn." Shikamaru simply said. I looked at lee, who was surprisingly quiet. He smiled, and said, "I'm just an ordinary demon. No specialties… just demon." _Is that even possible?_

"yes it is." Ino said, answering my question in my head. I glared at her. _How did she…?_

"hey, demons aren't the only ones who have types. I'm a mind and body type angel. I read minds, and I give advice to those who need it the most." She answered, not letting anything else out. She was smiling evilly.

"I'm a light, or sun, type. I give hope. I can see what you want the most. What's in your heart. Ino's mind and body. I'm heart, and dreams." She smiled, with a hint of mischief.

"the wind. I fly, and go where the breeze goes. Tornadoes, hurricanes, etc. I'm also very fast, and can take your breath away. Literally." She smiled too, but with a little less evil.

"me? You should already know… I'm life and time. I take and give life away. I heal, and injure." Sakura said, once again, smiling like there was no tomorrow. There was no tomorrow, if the 4 didn't stop sending jolts of energy down my spine, which was giving me a GIANT craving to jump on sakura. (a/n… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Wow… I used that twice now… if you don't get it, read, "high school, love, and in between it all, is heaven" you don't have to, but it would be nice of you, if you did. :D) "and yet… we still don't know why we're all immune to each other…" sakura continued.

"yeah. It's always been bothering me… well, good thing the press isn't here, or we'd be drowning with newspapers saying, "the yinyang gang: their secrets" I'd die if that ever happens." Ino said, making the last part dramatic.

"YEAH! JUST BECAUSE WE'RE RICH AND FAMOUS DOESN'T MEAN WE DON'T LIKE PRIVACY TOO!" naruto yelled.

"sasuke, you're probably confused. What naruto is TRYING to say, and what naruto is FAILING at trying to say, is that we're all famous for some reason, or another. All the girls are models and we're also actresses. Sasuke kun, you've been in a movie too, right? I thing it was called… um… oh! 'waiting for you'." All the girls sighed. _Ugh… that was so TORTURE. Hello, chick flick?!_ I heard ino growl, and the others followed. But they didn't say anything, and just moved on.

"that movie was so cute!" tenten said, eyes looking at neji dreamily, but neji didn't notice. "y-y-yes…" hinata said, eying naruto. Ino didn't say anything, but was looking at shikamaru with eyes of longing. Sakura was the only one not doing anything with her eyes.

"anyway, all the guys model here and there, and some even take the cover! But they all refuse to act!" sakura said, pouting.

"ugh! But the majority of those movies are frickin' chick flicks!" kiba complained. They all the girls suddenly started glowing. Ino was purple, tenten was yellow, hinata was silver, and sakura was white.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" they screamed. Everyone went into a corner. Kiba froze. "n-n-n-n-n-n-nothing…." They returned to normal. "good!" they all replied happily.

"we're also known as the 'popular' group, but we're not sooty. We hate people like that." Shikamaru said, looking away.

"oh! That reminds me! I have these!" sakura said, taking out 9 c2's. she handed them to everyone.

"I thought you said you only had 5 more." I smirked. She looked my direction. She stuck her tounge out. "I lied. Too bad."

After telling them what they were, the rest of y2, the nickname of the yinyang gang, they began to decorate. Tenten went first. Hers had weapons, pandas and other chinese themed things. 'my heart, my love… they all belong to him' was formed on the brown c2 in pink letters. She giggled at her accomplishment. Hinata went next. The c2 turned a royal blue, with the hyuuga emblem to the right. Then the words, 'i'll love him forever' was stretched across the c2 in black cursive. Ino was giggling now. Her c2 was a light purple, and the 'loving him' was in the center, in pink bold letters, with a black shadow.

'_loving him', 'i'll love him forever', 'my heart, my love… they all belong to him', ' forbidden love'… girls seriously have some sort of obsession with love…_ I figured out how to block ino out, so now my thoughts are private. I saw her scowl.

"troublesome." Shikamaru said. I looked at him, then his c2. I held back a smirk. His was deep green, nothing else on it, just the word, 'troublesome' in small light green. I looked at neji's, and the smirk came out. His was a creamy white, with fate in kanji in the center. Lee's was just like naruto's, a neon color of green, with, 'yosh', 'springtime', 'of ', and 'youth', were written in HUGE letters, and somehow fit. Kiba's had dog masta, on the c2, in graffiti like writing, and was red/ black. Shino's and choji's c2's were… interesting. Choji's had a bag of chips. Nothing else. _ What imagination, it kills me._ Shino's though… creepy. It had sunglasses with bugs in their reflection. It was light blue in the background. _… um… nice._

Then ino said, "OMG. We have to get to the dinning hall! We'll be late, and minister of magic is going to be there! We gotta hurry!" the girls gasped. They everyone started running towards the northeastern hall. I was standing there. Sakura saw me there, and took my hand.

"c'mon sasuke! We have to find out which dorm we belong to!" sakura said, taking my hands and walking backwards so I could hear her. I nodded. Then we came through the doors, and saw the dinning hall. Everyone was saving 2 spots for us. We took our spots.

"WELCOME TO HOGWARTS! WELCOME TO THE BEGINNERS," a blonde woman annouced, her hair in 2 pigtails, and larger than normal breasts, "AND HELLO AGAIN TO THE 2ND, 3RDAND 4TH YEARS! AS YOU KNOW, THIS IS THE DINNING HALL! ALL GATHERINGS ARE HERE! NOW, I AM THE ADMINISTER OF MAGIC AND THE 'PRINCIPLE' OF THIS SCHOOL, TSUNADE! ANY PROBLEMS, COME TO ME! SINCE THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO DO BEFORE EVERY DECIDEING, LET THE DECIDING BEGIN! WE'LL START FROM WE CAME IN LAST OR WHO JUST SEEM THEY NEED TO!…" she yelled. Her voice quieted, saying, "naruto uzumaki!" naruto stood, and walked to the front of the hall. There, sat a hat. "REMEMBER, THERE ARE 2 MAIN GROUPS: HEAVEN, AND HELL. THIS HAT WILL DECIDE WHERE YOU BELONG!"

Sakura whispered in my ear, "sasuke, whatever you do, don't get hell. I know what's like over there, and it ain't pretty. That hat can peek into your soul, so I hope you're pure enough to make it to heaven dorm…" but before I could ask why, naruto screamed.

"WHAT THE FU-K? A HAT?" naruto screamed. The hag's vein popped out. "just sit, and let the hat do it's job." She placed the hat on the dobe's head.

--------------------------naru's view

_what the hell? This hat is weird._ I thought, as the hat began to wiggle. Yawn… oh. That's right, its time for me to start the decision. Hmm… uzumaki, eh?

_THE ONE AND ONLY!_

Uzumaki's are well known for their loyalty. You belong to heaven. "heaven!" the hat screamed. "very well. Naruto, the heaven's table is here." The hag said, pointing to the center table.

--------------------------------ten's, ino's and hinata's pov

"TENTEN!" I got up, and sat on the stool. Tsunade place the hat on my head. Tenten… very cute name, miss._ Thank you._ Your welcome! Now… you seem sweet, and stubborn enough to risk your own life for your friends… and maybe a even more specific one… I blushed.  Don't worry I won't tell.

"HEAVEN!" the hat yelled. I got up, and went to where naruto was.

---

"yamanaka ino!" I giggled, then walked up to the hat. Ah ha! I knew that a yamanaka was coming this year! There's a place reserved for you already.

"heaven!" I smirked, and walked towards tenten and hinata.

---

"hyuuga hinata!" I got up, and sat down where I was suppose to. Hello, hello? Such a pretty young lady. The hyuuga heiress, am I wrong?_ Yes, that would be me…_yes, yes, good. Now, I see how honest you are. You're a little on the shyer side, aren't you? You're a little too innocent for your now good, but who knows? Maybe that certain boy will like it? I'll keep my word, don't worry.

"HEAVEN!" I smiled at the hat, then walked to ino and the others.

----------------------------------lee's, neji's, shikamaru's, choji's, shino's, and kiba's pov

"ROCK LEE!"

"YOSH!" I said, (a/n more like, screamed…) and went to the hat. Whoa… WTF, you're just as bad as HIM…. GO AWAY! BEFORE YOU DAMAGE MY BRAIN!!!

"heaven!" he said. "YOSH! Thank you!" I said, and ran over to tenten and naruto.

---

hmm… loyal… brave… smart… prideful… no doubt, you're a hyuuga. All hyuuga's go to one place.

"HEAVEN!" I got up, and sat next to tenten. I refused to sit next to THOSE things… lee, and naruto…

---

wow… a nara! Haven't seen one of you in ages. Smart, lazy, yet sweet, and determined. Heaven is waiting for you

I just got up, and thought, _troublesome_, before I sat down next to a screaming naruto.

---

the lady called my name, and sakura made me put down my chips, so I went up, empty handed. Ooo. A (a/n I don't remember choji's last name. It would be nice to know:D)… you belong with the nara. You're sweet, kind, and determined. Put a little hard work in your schooling, and you could be one of the best!

"HEAVEN!"

I got up, and sat next to shikamaru, glaring at sakura, for taking my chips.

---

when my name was called, and the hat was placed on my head,it didn't do anything, but say, "heaven!"

my bugs went around, buzzing everywhere. I sat next to neji.

---

"INUZUKA KIBA!" the hag called. I came up, and the hat did it's thing. …hm… inuzuka, eh? I remember your sister. How's she doing?_ Good._ That's good. The only thing I can say is that you're loyal, stupid, stubborn, brave, and did I mention stupid?_ Yes… good DID…_

"HEAVEN!" I stood up, and screamed, "OH YEAH!" then sat down. I plopped next to naruto and lee.

------------------------sasuke's and sakura's pov

"HARUNO SAKURA!" I looked up, and walked towards the hat.

"long time no see, sakura." Tsunade said.

"yes, it has been a long time… sensei." I said, looking at her with a smile on my face. I heard people gasp behind me. I heard them whispering, 'she's the student of the one of the sanins… that's incrediable!'

"c'mon sakura. Sit." I did as I was told, and sat. I felt the hat placed on my head. My god… a life and time angel… so rare… I haven't seen one of you since HER… anyway, you belong to heaven…

"HEAVEN!"

---

"… uchiha… sasuke?"

I got up, and all eyes were on me. Some were glaring, some were admiring, and some were just looking. When the hat was placed on my head, it was silent for awhile. A uchiha… a haruno… an uzumaki… 2 hyuuga's…a nara…a yamanaka…that fat dude (I don't remember! Someone tell me!)…that mod guy… an inuzuka…an aburame… and the one without a name… it couldn't be… _couldn't be what?_ None of your concern. As an uchiha, you're meant to go to hell dorm… but you have quite a few people waiting for you… and I refuse for you to take HIS path.

"HEAVEN!"

I got up, and sat next to sakura, who was next to tenten. "good job sasuke! You made it!" sakura smiled. I smirked. _I don't know what that was about… but I have a feeling that this is going to be one interesting year._

After about 3 hours, (there was at least 300 kids!) everyone was in their proper dorm. But before everyone left, tsunade announced something that intergiued us.

The tri wizard tourament, we were playing against seigaku school, and clow's school of magic.

And all students were to try out, whenther they liked it…

Or not.

A/n :D I love P.o.T., and cardcaptor sakura! (:P


	3. Clow and Seigaku: Friends?

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

(a/n and oh yea, tenten is the light element. Hinata is the wind element. Srry, but I didn't even notice it/cries in corner/)

Magic words 

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

----------------------saku's pov

tsunade walked off stage, to be greeted by her friend/slave, shizune, and she whispered in her ear. Shizune came up to me.

"hello sakura chan! Just letting you know, tsunade requires you meet her outside once you put down your things. In fact…" shizune pointed to my friends, "she wants all of you."

"for what?" ino asked.

"I don't know… she didn't say. Just do what she says, ok?" she said, walking away. They my brain clicked.

"no… WAY!" I screamed in glee. "OMG! INO! SAKURA, AND SAKUNO ARE COMING!!"

"damnit. More sakura's."neji said under his breath. I ignored him.

"BOTH CLOW AND SEIGAKU! OH YEAH!" tenten screamed. "YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN, EIJI!"

I was jumping up and down until I noticed sasuke's confused face. "we have a lot of explaining to do, huh? Anyway, you do know what the tri wizard tournament is, right?", he nodded no, "great. Where have you been in the magical world/sigh/ the triwizard tournament is a, no duh, a tournament, when 3 schools of magic compeat for the prize: the wingz staff. (a/n mine. All mine. My ideas! NO TOUCHIE! Jk, but it'd be nice if u ask me before uu use them :D.) The schools this year are clow's school of magic, known for their use of staffs, and cards. They're very good at forture telling. And seigaku school of magic, known for their abitily to use rackets, intead of wands. Then us: famous for housing the most powerful wizards, that are still learning. The reason why we know them is because they came over 3 years ago to talk to our principle, tsunade." I explained.

He cocked his head, but nodded in understanding. "we'll introduce you to them when they get, which is in… tomorrow. I bet you'll LOVE ryoma…" I grinned towards ino, hinata, and tenten's direction. They smirked.

"so… should we go to our dorm?" kiba suggested.we nodded, and the y2's went over to the heaven dorm.

------------------------------------------- the dorms…

_crap… this place is empty!_ I though as I entered the heaven dorm.

"wow… I thought this place would be filled by now." Choji said. Everyone nodded but lee.

"WELL, WHY DON'T WE CHOSE OUR ROOMS NOW!?" he screamed, and it's echo going throughout the dorm. _Ow…_

"…" shino went over to the closest hallway, and opened a door. He went in, and closed the door behind him. He came back out. He handed me a piece of paper. I stared blankly at him, until I took it. It looked like this:

room #1: naruto, sasuke, hinata, and sakura

room #2: shikamaru, neji, ino, and tenten

room #3: kiba, shino, choji, and lee

I looked at him strangly. "bugs know more than you think." He said. I cocked my head, but I showed it to everyone. "don't you think the girls should have separate rooms?" neji said.

"… no." shino said without looking up from the insect on his finger. An aura of sadness was around him. Right as I was about to ask him what was wrong, naruto screamed, "WHOO WOOO! C'MON SAKURA! TEME! HINATA!"

he dragged the 4 into the elevator (a/n like I said, I mix everything up. It's called: personalization HA!). the heaven dorm, unlike the hell dorm, had the most beautiful view of the sky. Hell dorm had the view of the underground spring, along with the ancient sea creature that live there. Meaning, they were constantly waiting for another animal to attack, so the dorm could kick it's butt. Heaven, got a LOT of phoenixes, flying horses, and… flying pigs… anyway, you know that thing in las vegas, nevada, I think it was called… oh shite (british way of saying 'shit' :D my cuss word! ):( no touchie!), I forgot! I think it had something to do with the word, 'sky-something'… but it looked like a HUGE tower with a circular, disk shaped, level. The disk only has 3 rooms, but oh well. Well… there was the 1 big 1 above those we were supposed to chose from, but I didn't bother asking.

As I opened the door to rm. 1, I gasped. It was goregous! The window was floor to ceiling, on 1 the side of the room, the walls were painted white, and they're were 4 beds. I ran up to the window bed, next to the balcony. Hinata walked behind me, and claimed the bed next to mine. Naruto came next, and sasuke took the bed farthest from mine. I took my duffle off my shoulders (a/n she took it with her).

"c'mon you guys, we might want to go to see what tsunade sensei is gonna do with the 2 schools tomorrow." I said, walking towards the door.

(A/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need a vote: to add fruits basket characters, dnangel, or none, to the story! It would be a lot funnier, but I won't always remember to make them talk… anyway, the pairings would be this: daixriku, satoxrisa (or maybe darkxrisa?), and yukixtohru, (these 2 couples can change!) kyoxkag, hiroxkisa, haruxrin. Vote in a review! –ssl)

sasuke followed. Then my c2 started to ring. I got it out, and read the following:

_HEY FOREHEAD!_

_Just letting you know, shika, me, ten, neji, lee, shino, kiba, and choji are going down. See you!_

_-ino…_

naruto pouted. "THEY LEFT US!" we all sweatdropped. Hinata put her hand on his back, and said, "well, we better not waste time then, now huh?" he perked up.

"THAT'S RIGHT! C'MON HINA CHAN! ONWARD!" he screamed, and dragged the 3 of us to the elevator… once again.

--------------------------------- outside, landing clearing… sasu's pov

"ah, mr.clow. Lovely meeting you again!" tsunade said, as the 12 were reunited. There, stood a very tall man, his eyes slightly squinty, but an obviously wise man. He had long black hair to his back.

"oh, why yes, tsunade! Very nice to meet you again. I'm sure you remember my top students…" the man said. His voice was deep, and gentle. Then, out of nowhere, a girl with light brown hair, and deep green eyes and an older teen boy with the natural brown eyes and black hair combo, on a flying staff, came flying in. They landed, and smiled at tsunade.

"sakura kinomoto (a/n I think… I'm not going to include melin chan, srry! 2 many names!) san, toya kinomoto san! Where is shaoran, and tomoyo?"

Then a boy with brown hair and eyes, came swooping in on another staff, followed by a girl with long violet hair and matching eyes. A boy with blue-purple hair, and matching eyes, shared a staff with two older teens, a girl with brown hair and eyes, and a boy with silver-grey locks and similar eyes, and two flying… plushies? Both were cat-like, a dark one and a light one. Ugh…

"I see that you have a few students following you, tsunade." Mr. clow said, a glint in his eyes. Tsuande turned, and smiled.

"why yes, since you were expected to come tomorrow, we didn't quite get the chance to pick the best, but these are the best I can find WITHOUT an audition." I glared. _What?!_

"ah! Here comes seigaku!" that's when a elderly woman, maybe her 60's, came in, riding a GIANT tennis racket. (a/n I need ideas. GIVE ME IDEAS! NOW! JK, BUT PLEASE!)

"AH HA! TSUNADE!" the old woman bellowed. "SUMIRE!" tsunade said. The 2 women embraced one another.

"it's good to see you again, tsunade! Anyway, here come my starters!" 'sumire' said, as 11 others came in.

1st came 2 boys: 1 with squinty eyes, like mr.clow, but had brown hair. I saw him open his eyes, and apparently his eyes are blue. The other had an extremely strict face, and hair that deflied gravity. He had the brown black combo. _I need to know who does his hair… how does his hair go to the right like that?_

Then came a hyper-looking red head, with brown eyes, and well…. How do I say, 'a guy who looks too sensitive, and hair that has only 2 strands coming out, black hair, and black eyes'? oh wait…. I just did.

2 other boys followed, one with a notebook, and black hair. His glasses covered his eyes. The other with a timid look on his face, along with brown hair, and eyes.

Then came 2 bo-… wait, WTF, they're racing! Uh… well, one has spiked up hair, it has a small blue tint, and brown eyes, and the other looked … like a viper. Black hair and brown eyes.

Then came 2 girls. One seemed to be overpowering the shyer one. The shyer girl had long braided twintails, and the louder girl had the same, but they were higher, and they weren't braided. They both had brown eyes and hair.

Finally, came other pair of boys. This time, the boys looked younger. 1 looked solid, with green tinted black hair, and brown feline eyes. The other had simple black hair and brown eyes.

When they landed we did intros… sakura h. did them. (a/n prepare to be CONFUSED! Anyway, srry for sasuke's change in attitude… I can't help it!)

"okay, sasuke. Since you're the only 1 who doesn't know these peoples, I'll introduce you to them. EVERYONE!" she grabbed everyone's attention. "THIS IS SASUKE UCHIHA! SAY HI!"

"HI SASUKE!" everyone chorused. I held up my hand as acknowledgement. "so here we go! First, we'll introduce the clow school! As I said, they are know for their use of staffs, sometimes swords, cards, and the mix of eastern and western magics. Of course, you know mr. clow reed!" sakura said, pointing at the tall man. He smiled, and said, "ah, sakura chan, you flatter us.nice to meet you, uchiha sasuke san."

Then came the light brown haired girl. "this is sakura kinomoto!" sakura said. The 2 girls embraced one another. "you can call me sakura san! That way you can call sakura chan, sakura chan, or sakura!" sakura SAN said happily.

She moved next to the brunette boy. "this is shaoran li." Sakura said, pointing a finger at him. "he's in LOVE with-"

"SHUT UP!" li said, shoving his hand onto sakura's face. She laughed and said, "fine. But sasuke will find out eventually! Anyway, theis is tomoyo d.! (a/n forgot last name… again.)" the violet haired girl smiled sweetly. "nice to meet you, sasuke san…"

then sakura ran over to the blue haired boy. "this is eriol hiragawa! (a/n the name is spelled wrong! NOOOO! Anyway, I don't remember things well. So…)"

"pleasure, uchiha san." He bowed. I bowed back.

"next we have… AH HA! TOYA!" sakura screamed, pointing at the older teen boy that was riding with sakura san.

"crap!" he heard 'toya' muttered before running away. "GET BACK HERE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET YOU LAST TIME YOU CAME, AND NOW I'M NOT GOING BACK ON MY WORD!!!!" that's sakura jumped on toya's back, and started riding him like a horse. "ONWARD!" sakura screamed. "troublesome…" toya mumbled.

"I feel your pain, man." Shikamaru said to toya, as ino clung to him. I sighed. _I must have really weird taste in friends…_

"ANYWAY! THIS IS TOYA! SAKURA'S OLDER BROTHER! OVER THERE, IS YUKI!" sakura said, still clinging to the running toya's back. She was pointing to the sliver haired boy, which he had clear glasses. The teen smiled gently, and waved. "THE GIRL NEXT TO IS NAKURU!" she looked my way, and held up a peace sign.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF, SAKURA?! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THE MONSTER I CALL MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!" toya yelled. Sakura SAN's eye twitched. "I AM NOT A MONSTER!" sakura san said, jumping on her brother's back with sakura. CRACK! "AHHHHHHHHH! MY BACK!" toya screamed.

"FEEL THE BURN!" the 2 sakura's screamed. I sweatdropped with the others. _No wonder why they like each other…_

once the 2 girls were pried off of toya, sakura went on. "besides that, these 2…" sakura pointed to the flying plushies, "are kero, and souppie!" the plushies twitched.

"DON'T SHORTEN MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!" the 2 yelled in unison. Sakura grinned. "sorry, let me rephase that: this 2 are keroberus (a/n so wrong,) and spinel. /cough/Call them kero /cough/ and souppie /cough/ anyway! And no, they're not plushies brought to life by magic. Actually they're very powerful in their true form. Which is NOT this." Sakura explained, holding up kero's tail. I nodded in understanding.

"alright moving on…" sakura said, walking towards seigaku. "these peoples, are the seigaku team. Known for their use of tennis themed moves, good martial arts, and speed! Not to mention, the ability to preidict your everymove… /shiver/" sakura said. 'sumire' laughed. "AH SAKURA! You're flattering us!"

"sasuke, meet sumire ryuzaki! She's the 'principle' at seigaku!" sakura said, then walking over to the 1st pair of boys.

"these 2 are shusuke fuji, and kunimitsu tezuka!" sakura pointed at squinty, and mr. I-don't-do-smiles. shusuke smiled, and said, "pleasure to meet you, sasuke. Good to see you again, sakura." Shusuke gave her a hug. Tezuka looked at me, and said, "nice to meet you, and it's good to see you again, haruno san."

Then she went over to the red head, and mr. sensitive. "this is eiji kikumaru!" sakura said, running over to the red head.

"hey! Our little blossom!" eiji said hugging her. Then came over and joined in. "OUR LITTLE BLOSSOM IS GROWING UP!" the 2 sobbed. "uh… anyway, sasuke, this is shuichiro oishi!" sakura finished. The teen smiled, and waved, then said, "hello, sasuke."

Sakura skipped over to the 3rd pair. "now, this is sadaharu inui!" she said happily, as the teen put his hand on her head. "still short, eh? You should drink more milk…" inui said, scribbling in his notebook. She sighed, then went over to the timid teen.

"this is takashi kawamura!" sakura said. He waved nervously. Then one of the younger boys came up to me, and said, "watch this!"

He walked over to the teen, and slipped a tennis racket in his hand. Takashi lit up. Literally. He was on fire. _How does he do that?_

"FEEL THE BURN! OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! C'MON SHORT STUFF, LET'S DO PUSH UPS! IF WE CAN'T DO THAT, THEN WE SHALL DO SQUATS!" he screamed. I sweatdropped as lee joined in… again.

Sakura ignored him, and pointed to the rival pair. "those 2 are takeshi momoshiro, and kaoru kaido. You can call takeshi, 'momo' if you want. Just don't call kaoru, 'viper', k?" sakura said, as 'momo' came up, and gave sakura a HUGE bear hug.

"SHORT STUFF!" momo cried.

"BIG APE!" sakura hugged him.

"HEY!" momo said, giving sakura a noogie. She grinned, as she was released, and walked over to kaoru. He softly smiled. "good to see you're okay." She said, ruffling her hair. She giggled, and said, "you too!"

Then she walked over to a group of teens our age. "sasuke, I'd like you to meet the final 'saku' in the tri wizard tournament..." sakura paused, then she turned around, and screamed, "SAKUNO RYUZAKI!!!" the shy girl came up, and hit sakura on the head. The girl sighed. "sorry, but I had to. I'm sakuno ryuzaki. Nice to meet you, sasuke."

Then sakura got up, and said, "sorry. I'm just soooooooooooooooo excited that you're here, sakuno! Anyway, I'm just letting you know… I think I found another ryoma in sasuke…" sakura whispered the last part. I heard it, but I ignored it.

"okay, who's next? Ah! Tomo chan!" sakura turning to the other girl. "this tomo, sasuke!" she said pointing to the girl. "nice to meet ya!"

then she pointed to the boy who put the racket in takashi's hand. He had a unibrow, and spiked hair. "that's horio. He loves to show off that he has 2 years of experience in EVERYTHING!"

"HEY I HEARD THAT! AND IT'S TRUE!" horio shouted. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"anyway, we saved the best for last… ryoma echizen!" sakura pointed to the final boy. "...uh…" He said. I glared. He glared back.

"uchiha."

"echizen."

"mada mada dane. (a/n I think it means, 'you still have a ways to go', because he says it all the time in the manga. Don't blame me if I'm wrong!)" he said, tilting his 'fila' cap down.

"hn." I said, pretending to not care, but inside I was pissed.

"ALRIGHT! Now everyone knows everyone! RIGHT?!" sakura shouted. Everyone either said, 'yea', or just nodded. Or nothing at all.

Then the 3 principles jumped in. "alright everyone. We set up some beds in your dorms, so sakura san, li, eriol, and tomoyo will be bunking with sakura's group, echizen, ryuzaki, tomo, and horio will be living with hinata's. yuki, toya, nakuru, and the plushie duo will live with shino's group. The rest of you will have another room, which will be ready shortly."

Then naruto screamed, "TSUNADE BAACHAN (GRANDMA) WHY CAN'T WE USE THE BIG ROOM?! I MEAN, C'MON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he complained. Tsunade looked at him, then said, "well… you have a point, but we haven't used it in awhile… so, why not?"

"so we can use it?" tenten asked. She nodded.

"but! Only 16 can live in there. So make you choice. 16 of you go, the other 17 of you stay in the 3 rooms." Tsunade said.

"oh boy…" neji said.

"I'll stay." Shino said. We all looked at him.

"well, I guess of shino's stays, then I do too!" kiba said proudly.

"AH! SO NOBLE! IF YOU STAY IN OUR ROOM, THEN I, ROCK LEE, SHALL STAY AS WELL!" lee said.

"I guess I'll stay too…" choji said, not wanting to be left out.

"are you sure you guys?" hinata asked. They nodded.

"well, I really don't want to be any higher than what the heaven dorm is in, so I'll take 1 of rooms." Nakuru said.

"I don't really mind. But I don't want to go higher either…" yuki said, as toya said, "if yuki's not going, then I guess I'll have to protect you from THAT thing!" toya said, pointing at nakuru. She smiled.

"aw, c'mon toya! I'm not that bad!" she said. "yes you are." Toya and souppie said together.

Kero sighed. "well, since yuki, souppie, and nakuru aren't going I better stay too."

"who said I'm staying?" souppie asked. "you never said you weren't." kero replied.

"…"

"so 9 people are staying in the rooms, who else is going in the rooms? We need 8 more…" tomo said. The starters looked at each other, and kunimitsu sighed.

"as much as I hate it, we'll stay in the rooms." He sighed calmy. The final 16 were the folowing:

Sasuke (me)

Sakura

Naruto

Hinata

Neji

Tenten

Shikamaru

Ino

Shaoran

Sakura san

Eriol

Tomoyo

Horio

Tomo

Ryoma

Sakuno

(a/n the pairings are in order :D)

we looked at 1 another. I ignored ryoma, but we found each other's eyes anyway. We started glaring. I smirked. He tilted his cap up.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! DO IT AGAIN!"

"OMG! OMG! OMG! IT'S SASUKE KUN **_AND _**RYOMA KUN!"

"AAHHH! LOOK! IT'S THE SEIGAKU STARTERS!"

"OMG! IT'S SHAORAN AND ERIOL! LOOK OVER HERE!"

"NEJI KUN! LOOK! REMEMBER ME?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"GET HIM!" the fangirls screamed.

The starters just stood, letting the girls mob them, mostly cuz they were taller, and could stand the pushing, and shoving of the fans.

"oh shit!" ryoma cussed.

"dangit!" shoaran muttered.

"fuck." Neji whispered.

"shite." Eriol said.

"crap!" I swore. Since we were shorter, we'd probably die if we didn't do something. And we ran, dragging the closest person with us. We kept running until we reached the elevator. That's when I realized, naruto, shikamaru and horio had followed us.

"why are you here, dobe?" I asked. He grinned.

"I couldn't let you go to our new room without me!" I scoffed. I looked shikamaru and horio's direction. They pointed at ino and tomo.

"her fault." They said.

"well, now that we're all here, let's go!" sakura san said. And with that, the 16 grabbed their things and went a level higher than the rooms.

When they opened the doors, the first thing out of all their mouths were, "W…T…F."

Well, in naruto's case it was, "DUDE! WHY IN THE FRICKIN' WORLD ARE THERE A BUNCH OF BUGS CRAWLING AROUND THE FUCKING FLOOR!?!"

A/n haha. : ) anyway, 1 st chapter in awhile, but I need more reviews! So sad that my 1 shot, wait for me on the cliff, has just as much as this 1 O.o… creepy. Anyway, the 2nd chapter is coming up!

-ssl :D


	4. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

(a/n and oh yea, tenten is the light element. Hinata is the wind element. Srry, but I didn't even notice it/cries in corner/)

Magic words 

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

**_omfg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooo srry for the prople who read my story b-4 this! i put the wrong doc. on! ok, this is the REAL thing, ok?! ok?! good... ssssssssssssssssssoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!!!_**

----------------------saku's pov

_ew… ew…EW._ I thought, as a cockroach crawled around. Sasuke had grabbed my arm, and had dragged me all the way to the elevator. The other boys had dragged the others with them. Well, except for horio, hinata, who got dragged by naruto, and shikamaru. So I just followed afterwards, along with tenten, tomoyo, sakuno, and sakura. Now… _CRAP! There's a…HUGE…bug… on… my… leg._

"EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I screamed. Then, "SASUKE KUN! GETITOFF GETITOFF GETITOFF! SASUKE KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He sighed, and **_domo shiremo_** slipped out of his mouth. The bug popped off, and joined the rest of the bugs. That's when tsunade came in.

"TSUNADE BAACHAN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO POOR HINATA CHAN!" naruto yelled. Hinata had fainted apparently, and was laying in naruto's arms, bridal style. She sighed.

"well, apparently, one of the giant flying bug queens has taken a liking to this place. No worries, but some of the beds have been eaten…" she said, examing the remains of a bed, "so it looks like we have to use the extra beds. We have 8 left, after the heaven dorm filled. So, I guess some of you have to share… now let's get this place cleaned. C'MON IN BOYS!" that's when shino came in, along with 2 other boys.

"let 'em rip, boys!" tsunade said. The boys lifted their arms, and a mammoth sized swarm of bugs came out of their sleeves. And after a few seconds, the entire bug thing was gone.

"wow…" sakura san, tomoyo, and tomo gasped.

"THANKS SHINO!" naruto screamed. Hinata had woken up, and was smiling. "thank you, shino san…"

neji, ryoma, and sasuke mumured, 'thanks'.

Tomoyo bowed, and said, "thank you, aburame san." Tomo grinned. "thanks!"

Tenten patted shino on the shoulder, and smiled. "thans, shino! Now I can sleep!"

Ino dragged shikamaru to shino and she grinned. "thanks shino! Now you do it, shika kun!"

He sighed. "fine. Thanks shino."

Sakura and shoaran came up together, and they bowed. "domo arigato, shino!" (a/n it means 'thank you very much')

Sakuno, horio, and eriol came up, and said their thank you's.

I bowed, and said, "thank you shino." He grunted. "you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"bugs know more than you think." And he walked off. I stood there, thinking, _Why do I get that feeling you're hiding something, shino?_

Once the beds came, the problem that once came up in the train, came AGAIN. Who was going to sleep with who? That's when tsunade said, "just letting you know, 2 boys can't fit on the beds. You're too broad. It's a boy-girl pairing, you know? Unless you what the floor…"

"NO!" ino, tenten, and tomo screamed. _Those 3 always got along…the loud, and the bold._

Sakuno, tomoyo, and hinata huddled together. _The shy ones…_

Horio, and naruto stayed together in a grinning marathon. _Loud mouths…_

Sasuke, ryoma, shoaran, and neji stayed with 1 another in silence. _Quiet types…_

Then I saw eriol and shikamaru talking to 1 another. Eriol was telling shikamaru some of his usual lies, and shikamaru would smirk, and then make up another lie. _Intellectuals…_

My eyes wondered to sasuke again. His raven hair framing his white, pale face, his onyx eyes covered by his eyelids. His arms were crossed across his firm chest… I shook my head. _What the heck?!_

Then sakura came up to me. "hey sakura chan, I see that you've developed a crush on the uchiha boy." I blushed.

"no I didn't!" I cried. She smirked. "hey sakura chan… can you keep a secret?" I nodded. _Then us. The 2 that keep the group together…_ _we're also…_

"well… I found out… well…" she was blushing and smiling. "what? What is it, sakura?!" I asked.

"well… I found out shoaran's my mate!" she whispered excitedly. My mouth dropped. "no way… how did you find out?! Does he know?!"

she shook her head. "no. but you know, boys have to find out for themselves! I found out when we went to a indoor waterpark last month! He fell in cold water, and you know how marks show when a sudden shock, or you're so weak, that you can't hide it! His showed, and it was on the right! It was a upside down sakura (cherry blossom)!! But mine's on the left, and it's right side up!"

well, you see, in my world, (a/n the naruto/harry potter crossover world…) there is such thing as a mate. The one you get along with the most, the one you belong to. You're kinda like a posession, a slave to 1 another. Weird, but those with the opposite mark as you, like sakura's, a blossom, and shoaran's, upside down blossom, and it's on the opposite position on your chest, like if it was on the right, your mate's would be on the left, is your mate. All marks are somewhere near your heart. My mark is an angel wing on the left side.

I squealed. "you have got to tell him! I bet he'll be sooooooooooo excited!" she said, "maybe another day, but for right now, I wanna give him a few hints!" _the bright ones…the mix._

"sakura! Sakura san! Wake up!" neji said, bring the 2 of us out of our trance. "we're choosing who's going with who."

"well, I would choose sakura, but I don't want any of you touching hinata!" naruto said. Neji glared.

"what?" he hissed. Naruto laughed nervously. Tenten came up, and calmed him down. "fine. But no 1 is going to sleep with you, but me, got that, tenten?" she blushed.

"huh?"

"you. Are. Not. Going. To. Sleep. With. Anyone. But. Me. Got it?" her blush deepened.

"g-g-got it…"

ino clung to shikamaru. (a/n she's shikamaru's fangirl! But he likes it, even though he doesn't show it. I'll explain why she's shika's fangirl, and not sasuke's or anyone else's, later)

"shika kun! You'll pair up with me, right?"

"troublesome. But, okay."

"shall thy lend me thy hand?" eriol asked tomoyo, as he knelt down on 1 knee, putting out his hand. She giggled.

"of course, sir eriol. I'd be delighted." She placed it in his. _Those 2 deserve each other._

"hey tomo! Wanna pair up?!" horio called from across the room.

"sure!" she called back.

Then shoaran came up to sakura and asked, "um… wanna…" she giggled.

"of course! I'd love to be your partner!" she said.

I walked over to sakuno. She was alone, so I just stood next to her.

"waiting for ryoma?" I whispered. She looked at me, and nodded. "waiting for sasuke?" she asked. I shrugged. "why not?" I looked ryoma's and sasuke's way. I sighed. They were glaring at 1 another. Their eyes were screaming, 'I'll ask her 1st!'

sakuno sighed too. "I bet this is a sign of a BEAUTIFUL friendship between those 2." She said. I laughed. That's when I saw the boys walking towards us… speed walking… jogging… running… sprinting…

"SAKU(RA OR NO) DO YOU WANNA BE MY PARTNER?!" the 2 boys glared. We laughed. They stared at us.

"you look so cute when you get that look in you eye, ryoma kun!" sakuno laughed. Ryoma softened. Sasuke smirked.

"you know sasuke, you had the same look yesterday! So cute…" I laughed too. Sasuke softened up too. Ryoma smirked.

"but yes." Sakuno said through her giggles.

"we'll be your partners" I finished. The boys smiled. I looked at the clock. It was 4, another hour until the early dinner was going to happen.

"so… we have another hour, what are we going to do?" tomo pondered.

"I don't know…" tomoyo pondered as well.

"well, we can talk about what's new in our lives, and maybe some old memories. Right shoaran?" sakura said, nudging shoaran.

"shut up." He said. She stuck her tongue (sp?) out, and said, "make me!"

"that's sounds like a good idea. I would love to talk about my many years of experience in EVERYTHING!" horio boasted.

"well, I guess we could do that…" ino said, then she began thinking.

"sasuke, since you're new to the yinyang gang, this will be a good time to get to know us." Tenten said.

"does he really have to?" neji asked. Tenten bonked him on the head. "hey!"

"yes he does! Now, shut up, and let everyone else talk." She scolded. Neji frowned, but kept his mouth shut.

"ugh. Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I would like to get to know you, sasuke san." Eriol said, smiling towards sasuke.

"YEAH! I HAVE SO MANY NEW STORIES!!! LIKE WHEN I ALMOST GOT ARRESTED FOR BEING IN A 5 FT. DIAMETER OF ORLANDO BLOOM!!!" kinda obvious, right? Who's the 1 that orlando bloom got a restraining order on? That's right, our fave dobe, naruto. (A/n Sorry, orlando bloom fans, but I love making fun of many there are of you… there's a lot. About half my friends LOVE him.)

"I hope we can get to know 1 another sasuke san…" hinata whispered.

"that would very nice to be aquainted with you sasuke…" sakuno said shyly, with ryoma's arm protectively around her waist.

"and how I would NOT love to get to know you." He said, smirking. "ditto." Sasuke said out of the blue. "So… who's 1st?" I asked.

"how about you sakura?" I smiled, and said, "NOPE!" then I pointed at the seigaku 4. "you guys. Tell your stories at your school."

"huh?! WHY?!" tomo yelled. Horio ducked and covered. "WHERE'S THE EARTHQUAKE?!" he shouted. Tomo hit him in the head. "THERE'S NO EARTHQUAKE, YOU BAKA!" (a/n did I mention that means fool? Or idiot?) horio grinned.

"I guess you're right. It was you." Tomo fumed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" horio cowarded. "nothing…"

"good boy." She said.

"s-sakura… do we have to?" sakuno said. I nodded. Ryoma didn't say anything, but according to the smirk on his face, he couldn't wait to brag to sasuke.

"I'll go 1st." horio said. "my name is satoshi (a/n I think…) horio. I have **_2_** years of experience at magic at seigaku. I'm from a line of tennis players, a few are pros, but most of them turned to family lives. But I want to be pro, and that's why I tried out for the tri wizard tournament. My dad is a coach for magic tennis, my mom stays at home. I have 1 baby brother."

"me next!" tomo smiled. "my name is tomoko o. my last name is unneeded, so, don't question me. I have 5 years at magic, 9 in tennis. (a/n made it all up!) my family is new to tennis, but for some reason we're all naturals. The principle saw me practicing, and she convinced me to try out. So I did, and here I am. My family has both parents, and a pair of twins."

"um… uh… I'm sakuno ryuzaki. Yes, I am sumire granddaughter. For my entire life, since I was 4, so about 9 years, I've been playing tennis. I've been using magic for 4 years, though. My family was filled with semi pros, and a few pros, like my grandmother. Tennis is natural to me, but it's the magic that kills me. Being at this, my grandma signed me up. And… I made it. It's only my grandma and me." Sakuno said. I looked at ryoma.

"what? Oh. Ryoma echizen, from the echizen clan, known for it's full on line of pros. Practicing since I was 2, 13 years, for each, magic and tennis. I'm okay at both (a/n LIAR!). As a birthright, I guess people expect me to be good. The old lady made me try out. And unfortunatly… I made it. Family has dad, mom, brother, cat, and cousin." Everyone stared. "what?"

"that's the most I've ever heard from you ryoma…" sakuno said. He tilted his cap down. I giggled to myself. _He's blushing._

Then I pointed to the clow 4. "your guys' turns."

"OH YEA!" sakura said, standing. Shoaran pulled her down. She giggled.

"anyway, I'm sakura kinomoto. You met my older brother, toya. My family has magic in it's blood, so it got passed down. I've been training since I was 5, so 10 years. You can say the principle has a small blood connection to me, so I tried out to see if I could do it. And I made it/giggle/ it's only my borther, and my dad."

"shoaran li." Shoaran said, "I'm from hong kong, but I moved to japan for the schools. Like sakura, I have a small connection, and magic's in my blood. But I've been training since I was 3, so I have 12 years of experience. I tried out, for my own personal reasons, though I didn't intend to make it. But I did. It's me with my mother, and my… ugh… sisters."

"tomoyo! I'm from a family where magic isn't common. We own 'sakura toys' industries. My company goes hand-in-hand with sakura's company. Mrs. uzumaki is a very nice lady. But I tried out to test my abilities, and I made the cut/Giggle/ I only have my mother." Tomyo said.

"eriol. Very meet you again, sasuke. I have a LARGE connection to mr. clow, and my family is not big. It's only me, and nakuru, and souppie. I've had magic my entire life, so 15 years. I also tried out for personal reasons."

Sasuke nodded. Then I pointed to ino, who was at the opposite side of me. "you go ino!"

"fine! I'm ino yamanaka, and my family is large. Magic is common, but it's special addition is what made me stand out as a yamanaka. I'm very good at it. I won't say what it is, but it's good. I have 8 years of know how. Your turn, shika kun!"

"ugh… shikamaru nara. My family is also large, and magic common as well. My clan adds special additions too, and like ino, I'm very good at it, and I won't say. I have 10 years of experience, and blah." Shikamaru said shortly. Neji was next.

"hyuuga neji, I'm from the branch clan, but that also as large as the main. These eyes are our special ability, we can see… I won't say. But I'm better than most main housers, and I have 10 years of experience on my belt."

Tenten smiled and said, " tenten. Just, tenten. well, I never knew my family. But I moved here from china when I was little, an I met ino. She helped me with finding a job, so I bought an apartment, yada yada. But I came here because ino dragged me, but I do have 8 years of experience."

Naruto was next. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! I'M AN ORPHAN, I LIVE WITH SAKURA CHAN, WHO'S PARENTS DIED, UNDER THE HOUSE OF SAKURA'S AUNT, NATSUMI! SHE MAY BE MY ADOPTIVE MOM, BUT SHE GIVES SAKURA EVERYTHING, CUZ I BREAK EVERYTHING. THAT'S WHY IF I WANT AN ELECTRONIC DEVICE, I HAVE TO BUY IT ON MY OWN! BUT ANYWAY, I'VE ALWAYS HAD MAGIC, SO 15 YEARS! I'M NOT THE BEST AT MAGIC, BUT I HAVE A LOT! I'M HERE CUZ AUNTIE NATSUMI SAID TO!"

"hinata hyuuga… I'm a main family member… and as neji said, we have eye abilities. I have 11 years of experience, but I am still weaker than my cousin, neji. But I'm here because hyuuga's, main, or branch, have to attend school." She said softly.

Then sasuke turned to me. I gulped. _Well, here goes nothing… literally._

"well, sakura haruno… I'm an orphan, and I live with naruto… I came here because it kinda was like a birthright… haruno's have always gone to hogwarts. I've had magic since…… a long time." I said softly. Everyone looked at me strange. Naruto put the back of his hand on my head.

"are you alright, sakura chan?"

"yeah! Of course!" I exclaimed. I looked at the clock, and it was blinking, 4:30. "hey naruto… why don't you tell everyone that incident with the metal tray, and brad pitt?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Naruto perked up.

"OH YEAH! DAMN THOSE AMERICAN ACTORS… THEY THINK JUST CAUSE I HAVE THEIR FACE, I KNOW THEM! BUT NO! okay, so I was at a print shop, when I bumped into him…" he went on.

-------------------------------sasu's pov

_sakura's hiding something…_

**yea… but what?**

_Ah, not you again._

**Aw! You missed me! Oh cute. /hugs/**

_Hn._

**Now what could our blossom be hiding?**

_Yea… wait, she is not yours!… OR MINE!_

**Riiiiight.**

_Shut up._

**Nevah!**

_Ugh._

**Well, let's give her some time. Maybe she'll open up…**

…

**I wonder if she's our mate… you know. We feel different around her…**

_Then hers would be an angel wing on the left side._

**Well, we'll find out, now won't we?**

"… and then I slid off the ramp, fell, thus hitting brad pitt in the head with a metal tray." Naruto finished. _How long was I out?_ I looked at the clock. It was blinking, 5:00.

**A long time.**

"c'mon sasuke! We're gonna go eat!" sakura said, holding her hand out. "we have class tomorrow, so might as well enjoy ourselves."

"hn."

And off we went. When we came to the dining hall, they served some sort of soup. It was good… but I think I saw an eye in there…

When we went to bed sakura wore the same, t-shirt, with nothing underneath… and I rather not prove that fact. "good night sasuke kun."

"night… sakura."

"and sasuke kun?"

"hn?"

"what level are you?"

"…?"

"never mind… but you know that the tournament starts in 3 days… so you better find out. And oh yeah…"

"what is it?" I asked.

"your mark is a devil's wing on the right side, isn't it?" she asked. My eyes widened. "because mine's an angel wing on the left side."

And with that, she said, "good night… sasuke kun."

A/n… wow, that sucked. T.T


End file.
